La Revanche
by SansaStark434
Summary: Juste après la saison 5, Rumplestliskin n'est pas là et Hyde se fait discret, La Méchante Reine et de retour en ville tout le monde le sait et tout le monde veut protéger Blanche. Mais si ce n'était pas après Blanche qu'elle en avait et qu'elle finissait par se trouver un allié plus ou moins innatendu...
1. Le retour de La Méchante Reine

**Voila j'écris ma toute première fiction avec un premier chapitre très court et c'est sur OUAT, pour vous mettre dans le contexte c'est juste après la saison 5, Rumplestliskin n'est pas là et Hyde se fait discret, La méchante reine et de retour en ville tout le monde le sait et tout le monde veut protéger Blanche, voilà bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **XXX**

Rumplestliskin n'était plus à StoryBrooke du moins pour le moment, mais ils étaient tous inquiet à cause du retour de le méchante reine, tous inquiet pour Blanche. Ils étaient donc tous dans son appartenant guettant le retour de la méchante reine, Blanche tenait Neal dans les bras pendant que David faisait les cents pas, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Regina ! Emma, elle, était assise dans le canapé et discutait avec Henry

« Bon toi et Violet, on dirait que ça se passe plutôt bien. » Dit Emma pour le taquiner

Regina s'approcha, intrigué par la discussion.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »répliqua Henry »

« On ta vu l'embrasser, faut pas avoir honte »

« Maman ! »

« En plus tu commence à être grand alors je voudrais aborder un sujet avec toi »

« NON ! Il est hors de question que j'ai LA discussion avec toi ! » répliqua t-il sous le regard amusé de ses grands parents.

Regina entrouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompue par Crochet qui rentra avec cinq cafés à la main.

« Alors un café latte pour Regina, un café latte glacé pour Emma, un cappuccino pour Blanche, un café simple pour David, et pour finir un chocolat viennois classique pour Henry. »

Ils burent tous leurs boissons et passèrent la journée dans l'appartement, jusqu'au soir, le soir ils dormiraient tous dans l'appartement, David et Blanche en bas, Emma et Crochet à l'étage, Regina dans le canapé et Henry dans un matelas en plein milieu du salon. Ils ne supportaient pas trop l'enfermement alors de temps en temps, un par un il sortait, sauf Blanche qui était toujours accompagné. Quand la nuit commença à tombé, ce fut au tour de Crochet qui partit aller voir son bateau, après une dizaine de minute, il décida de rentrer, il était encore dans le port quand il entendit une voix familière avec une intonation qui pourrait reconnaître entre mille.

La Méchante Reine !

«Vous pensaient tous que je souhaite tuer Blanche, alors que non. »

« Ça semble plutôt justifier, tu ne crois pas ? » dit il sans se retourner

« Oui bon je te l'accorde » dit elle en ricanant

« Si tu ne veux pas la tuer que veux tu faire ? Reprendre ton fils ? Tuer Emma ? Tuer Zelena ? »

« Non, non loin de là... C'est TOI que je suis venu tuer, tu n'as pas le droit de revenir a la vie et pas lui ! Alors si tu dois mourir encore une fois ce sera de mes mains et je veillerai à ce que tu ne reviennes plus s'il le faut je te tuerai encore et encore ! »

Crochet se retourna finalement, et il la regarda portait une de ces longues robes dignes de la Méchante Reine. Elle fit apparaître une épée dans sa main. Crochet la regarda étonné et lui dit avec un sourire narquois :

« Tu comptes vraiment me tuer dans un combat à l'épée, c'est pourtant mon point fort ! Sil te plaît, regarde les choses en face pendant plusieurs siècles mon pire ennemi fut le Ténébreux et il n'a jamais réussi à me tuer, tu penses vraiment en être capable, surtout avec une épée »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'y arriverai »

« Je t'aurais prévenu » dit il en dégainant son épée et en l'attaquant en premier de toutes ses forces, leurs épées s'entrechoquaient, même si Crochet avait l'avantage, elle réussissait à parer tous ses coups ! Elle finit au sol l 'épée de Crochet sous la gorge

« Et ben, vas-y tue moi »

Crochet devait le faire et il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas, malgré tout il était devenu l'amie de Regina et même si ce n'était pas vraiment elle, il en avait l'impression, il ne pouvait pas la tuer.

« Tu n'oses pas me tuer ? »

« Non »

Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette et apparut juste derrière lui, il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que avec sa magie elle le fit s'envoler. Il atterrit violemment sur le pont de son bateau et avait lâché son épée sous la douleur, il commença à peine à se relever qu'elle l'attaqua mais il para le coup avec son crochet et les autres coup qui suivirent aussi, il arriva finalement à attraper son épée et para les coups, avec son crochet puis l'épée puis le crochet …

Il était en mauvaise posture, il continuait de reculer en parant les coups jusqu'à se retrouver plaqué contre le mur.

« Parce que moi non » dit elle un sourire au lèvres en levant son épée prête a asséner un coup.

Il réussit à contrer, il avait plus de force qu'elle, malgré la douleur, alors que leurs épées étaient l'une contre l'autre il utilisa le reste de sa force pour avancer et reprendre l'avantage, ce qui la força à reculer, alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de stopper son avancée, elle n'était pas assez forte, mais au lieu de reculer elle se pencha en arrière, les épées de plus en plus proches d'elle.

« Sache que je ne fait pas la même erreur deux fois » dit il avec un sourire en coin, au dessus d'elle

Mais elle disparut encore, il se retourna et se fit projeter violemment, bien plus violemment que la première fois, et bien plus loin, il atterrit en ville, il était couché au sol, en sang, eu à peine le temps de voir Violet s'approchait qu'il ferma les yeux, tomba dans le coma

XXX

Il se réveilla à l'hôpital, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Emma. Ah Emma.

« Tu es enfin réveillé, tu as mal où, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » dit elle affolait et heureuse de le voir

« Non ne t'inquiète pas j'ai besoin de rien, j'ai juste mal au bras et j'ai la tête qui tourne mais ça va.»

« Bon alors tu devrais pouvoir supporter ça. » elle lui monta dessus en califourchon et l'embrassa, plus que contente de le voir, il fut d'abord étonné puis lui rendit son baiser.

« Content de te voir aussi ! » dit il à bout de souffle.

Emma descendit de sur lui et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé, Crochet lui expliqua tout puis ensuite ils discutèrent de tous et de rien.

Emma finit par partir et le laisser seul. C'est à ce moment la que dans un nuage de fumée la Méchante Reine apparu. Il se leva de son lit et lui fit face.

« Avant de dire quoique ce soit, écoute moi, dit elle, il ne dit rien, elle prit ça pour un oui, Tu sais même si tu es amoureux de la blonde sache que vous n'avez aucun point commun alors que nous deux... »

« Attends si je comprends bien tu veux que je m'allie avec toi alors que tu as tenté de me tuer »

« Je veux te tuer, mais j'ai d'autres chose à faire et pour ça j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de t'avoir comme allié, j'ai besoin de l'ancien toi comme allié, il la regarda bouche bée sans comprendre, et J'AI trouvé la solution si on a beaucoup de points commun, on déteste tous deux Rumplestiskin, on s'est tout les deux alliés à Cora, on est tous les deux des personnes puissantes affaiblie pas l'amour et par dessus tous on a tout les deux étaient consumé par les ténèbres ! »

Elle sortit une seringue et lui planta dans le coup, il gémit de douleur se tenait le coup sans comprendre, puis il comprit, il ne sait comment elle s'était procuré le sérum, il sentit quelque chose bouger en lui, il hurla et son autre lui commença à sortir, il avait son ancienne coupe de cheveux, son vieux gilet rouge et son ancienne longue veste qui n'avait pas mis depuis des lustres, il tomba au sol bouche bée et fixa son autre lui, son autre lui plus sombre

La Méchante Reine elle l'admira avec un grand sourire

Le Sombre Crochet regarda sa main, son crochet, sa tenue, puis Crochet allongée au sol, il regarda Regina, sourit, tira la révérence

« Majesté. »

 **Voila j'espère que ça vous aura plus le chapitre 2 bientôt ! N'hésitait pas a laisser une review bonne ou mauvaise ! Normalement je ferai aussi bientôt une fic ou OC sur Dragons voilà !**


	2. Le coté sombre de Crochet

**BONJOUR ! Me voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Ouaiiis ! Bon celui là sera normalement plus long que le 1er, qui est très court et normalement il sera mieux écrit ! Mais bon comme on dit mieux faire de la merde que de ne rien faire ! XD ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review bonne ou mauvaise ! Et je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente j'avais pas d'ordinateur en vacances XD !**

 **Jessie943 : Déjà merci ! Et ensuite ne voulait tu pas dire « ship », je suis pas sûr d'avoir compris la question mais sinon ben un peu tous mais principalement CaptainSwan, et un autre un peu particulier ! XD !**

 **LoveIsWeakness3314 : Ben si c'est demandé si gentiment ! Ha Ha ! Je te promet rien ! Et merci !**

 **Chapitre 2:** Le côté sombre de Crochet

Crochet avait la bouche entrouverte, puis après quelques secondes, qui lui avait semblé être des heures, il referma sa bouche et se releva. Sans lâcher du regard son côté sombre, qui tira la révérence et prononça ce mot, le mot : Majesté .

Crochet eu à peine le temps de comprendre tous ce qui venait de se passer qu'un nuage de fumée violet tourna autour de lui puis plus rien.

XXX

Emma était retournée à l'appartement pour expliquer la situation aux autres, le combat entre Crochet et La Méchante Reine, les motivations de cette dernière... Quand David appris que La Méchante Reine voulait en réalité tuer Crochet, il se sentit tout d'abord soulagé pour sa femme puis inquiet pour son gendre, son ami... Ils posèrent tous des questions sauf Regina qui, elle, se sentait un peu stupide, car quand sa partie d'ombre faisait encore partit d'elle, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Le tuer, LUI, qui était revenu à la vie alors que Robin ne le pouvait pas.

Ils discutèrent de tous ça, mangèrent puis finalement la nuit tomba. Il était déjà 23h30 mais personne n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil, sauf Neal qui lui était déjà dans les bras de Morphée depuis une bonne heure. Tous pensaient à Crochet ou à la Méchante Reine, surtout Emma qui voulait retourner voir Crochet mais à son plus grand désespoir, à cette heure ci les visites n'étaient plus autorisés. Ils finirent par faire une partie de « _Bang »,_ ils commencèrent la partie. Et la finirent une vingtaine de minute plus tard, Henry et Blanche avaient gagné en tant que _hors-la-loi._ personne ne voulait aller se coucher alors ils recommencèrent une autre partie, au final jouer leur avait fait pendant un certain temps oublier leur soucis. Alors qu'il était une heure du matin passé le téléphone d'Emma sonna.

« - Non mais qui appel à cette heure ci ?! Dit Emma tout en décrochant son téléphone.

Est … … Swan … l'appareil ?

Oui c'est moi, écoutez je ne veux pas paraître impoli mais qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi appelez- vous à cette heure ci ?

Désolé … … heure ci … l'hôpital … Crochet … plus … chambre.

Quoi ?! Mais comment ? Quand ?

Environ … heure … surveillé … nous …. pas.

Euh d'accord merci, passez une bonne soirée vous aussi. Répondit finalement Emma d'une voix tremblante avant de raccrocher et de se retourner vers les autres. Crochet a disparut.

Quoi ?!

L'hôpital vient d'appeler, ils ne savent pas comment mais Crochet a disparu de sa chambre. »

Personne ne parla, les soucis qu'ils avaient réussi à oublier pendant quelques heures venaient de leur revenir en pleine figure. Tous se regardèrent longuement, ils pensèrent tous à la même chose ou plutôt à la même personne La Méchante Reine.

Emma fut frappé par la peur, elle venait de le retrouver, c'est injuste de lui reprendre, elle ne peut pas le perdre encore une fois, elle ne le supporterait pas ! Elle se sentait déjà coupable, Regina lui avait dit qu'elle était en colère contre Crochet. Et pourtant elle ne l'a pas protégé, quand heureusement toute ses blessures sont superficiels, elle le laisse seul, et maintenant il est à la merci de La Méchante Reine ! Si elle est faite pour sauver les gens, elle n'est pas faite pour les protéger ! elle aurait du s'y attendre ! son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, elle commença à faire les cents pas, _tel père tel fille pensa Régina,_ tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour le trouver, lui et la Méchante Reine !

« Hé, hé, Emma ! Calme toi » dit David en lui posant les mains sur les épaules, et en la regardant dans les yeux d'un regard bleu,doux et réconfortant.

Même si David n'avait rien dit de particulier, rien fait de particulier, pour seulement quelques secondes il l'avait réconforter, parce que c'était son père, et qu'elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider. Comme les trois autres d'ailleurs, et même peut-être que Zelena pourrait les aider.

Régina leva les yeux au ciel devant cette scène qui débordait bien trop d'amour et de bon sentiments, même si les ténèbres l'avait quitté ça restait Régina.

« Si Crochet et la cible de mon autre moi, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter ! Surtout qu'elle ne risque pas d'abandonner, dit elle en jetant un rapide regard à Blanche que tout le monde vit, en plus sans vouloir me vanter... »

David la fusilla d'un regard noir, elle se tut alors et regarda ailleurs comme si de rien n'était. Blanche prit alors la parole :

« On va le retrouver, c'est ce qu'on fait dans cette famille ! On doit juste trouver où est la Méchante Reine et où elle retient Crochet. Elle est forcément à StoryBrooke, elle n'a pas put quitter la ville, il faut juste chercher des lieux potentiels, et on cherchera là-bas ! »

Après ces quelques mots Henry prit et déposa une carte de la ville sur la table, tous la regarda en réfléchissant au lieu le plus probable, après cinq bonnes minutes Emma leva la tête et les regarda un par un

« Alors ? »

« Moi je pencherai pour l'horloge de ville » dit David

« Je pense qu'elle irait plutôt chez elle, étant donné qu'on est tous ici » dit Blanche

« J'aurai dit son caveau » dit Henry

« Oui je pensai la même chose, son caveau » répliqua Emma

Puis ils se rendirent compte que Regina était assise sur les marches de l'escalier, sirotant un café, quand elle se remarqua qu'on la fixa elle posa son café sur une des marche et leva la tête :

«Enfin ! La première personne à qui vous auriez dû demander, c'est moi ! Tout le monde la fixa attendant la suite, il est évident que JE SUIS la mieux placé pour savoir ou mon autre moi se trouve ! Ils la fixèrent la suppliant de continuer. Enfin bref, j'en ai strictement aucune idée ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Elle sait que je suis votre allié, elle va choisir un endroit auquel je ne penserai pas ! Et croyez moi, vous vous trompez tous ! Elle ne peux pas le protéger avec un sort de protection, à cause d'Emma, ni un sort de sang, car Zelena et moi sommes vos alliés. Elle va donc choisir un lieu auquel aucun de nous va penser »

« Elle n'a pas tort » constata David

« Mais alors on fait quoi ? » Demanda Blanche-neige

Ils se turent tous puis Emma pris finalement la parole :

« On commencera les recherches après quelques heures de sommeil ! Maman et papa, vous irez à l'horloge de ville, puis à la boutique de Gold, étant donnée qu'il n'est pas là, il y a des chances qu'elle se soit cachée là-bas. Henry ira chercher Zelena puis ils iront à la Mairie puis chez Regina s'ils ne trouvent rien. Et Regina et moi on ira d'abord voir le Jolly Rodger et puis on ira voir au caveau, en espérant qu'on trouve quelque chose. Vous prendrez tous vos téléphones pour être prêt à répondre n'importe quand ! »

Tout le monde la fixa puis acquiesça. Et partirent se coucher.

Personne n'avait réellement dormi, deux ou trois heures tout au plus. A huit heures ils étaient déjà tous levaient et avaient même eu le temps d'appeler Zelena pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fit, au alentour de huit heures et demi Zelena arriva, bébé Robin dans les bras, Régina se rua

vers elle. Les autres continuaient de se préparer et c'est seulement au alentour de neuf heures et quart qu'ils étaient tous prêts. Emma passa devant tout le monde et ouvrit la porte.

Elle découvrit un Crochet un poing en l'air enfin son crochet en l'air prêt à toquer. Tout le monde se fixèrent étonnés puis Emma l'enlaça tendrement mais fortement, Crochet ne comprit pas mais répondit à l'étreinte. Emma se décolla de lui, lui donna une frappe au niveau de l'épaule, chose à laquelle il répondit par un grand « Aïïïïïe » exagéré tout en se frottant l'épaule.

« -Tu étais passé où ? On s'est inquiété toute la nuit !

-Euh... Et ben j'ai jamais aimé les hôpitaux, dit il en rentrant dans l'appartement, alors je me suis débrouillé pour m'enfuir, mais, probablement à cause du choc que j'ai reçu à la tête, après quelques minutes de marche, j'étais complètement perdu alors je me suis assis sur un banc, je crois que je me suis évanoui ou peut être que je me suis endormie, enfin bref, love, au beau matin je me suis réveillé et j'ai retrouvé mon chemin.

-Bon ben finalement il n'y avais pas à s'inquiéter, tu n'as qu'a venir déjeuné dit David »

tout le monde allèrent vers la cuisine,Crochet s'apprêta à les rejoindre mais remarqua que Regina, elle, n'avait pas bougé et le fixé

Il sourit et la regarda. Et c'est quand elle croisa son regard.

C'est quand elle vit son regard _on_ _pouvait aussi voir un sourire mauvais qui s'était formé sur son visage mais elle était hypnotisée par son regard_ , quand elle le regarda au plus profond de ses yeux, son souffle se coupa. Le marron de ses yeux tournait presque au noir, et elle les aperçues, elle aperçut les Ténèbres. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie elle les vit ! Même si elle avait pu les sentir grandir en elle, même si elle avait pu les sentir la consumer de jour en jour. Elle était terrifiée car si sentir les Ténèbres grandir en soi est quelque chose d'effrayant, les voir devant nous l'est bien plus !

 **Bon promis le chapitre 3 arrivera dans pas trop longtemps ! Je sais que ce n'est pas de la grande écriture de grand écrivain alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour que le m'améliore :-) Vous pouvez aussi me laissez une review pour me dire ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonnez, je vous fais attendre longtemps pour vous donnez des chapitres très courts donc dites moi ce que je peux faire pour vous ! XD Allez à la prochaine !**

 **P.S : Tout(es) ceux/celles qui ne publie pas parce qu'il trouve que leurs écrits sont mauvais ou qui carrément n'écrivent pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez confiance en eux et ben je vous le dis haut et fort MIEUX VAUT FAIRE DE LA MERDE QUE DE NE RIEN FAIRE ! ( promis je viendrai vous lire ! )**


End file.
